This invention relates to miticidal and aphicidal methods using 2-higher alkyl-3-hydroxy-1,4-naphthoquinone esters.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,553,647 and 2,553,648 disclose broadly 2-alkyl-3-hydroxy-1,4naphthoquinones and their corresponding ester derivatives. These compounds are described as having antagonistic action against organisms which cause malarial infections.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,572,946 discloses the use of non-acylated compounds as miticides; it contains no teaching of acylated compounds.
Nakanishi et al. JACS 1952, 3910-3915 discloses the n-undecyl analog of 2-alkyl-3-acetoxy-1,4-naphthoquinone. No use for the composition is disclosed.